Matthew Halliwell
Matthew Halliwell (2036The Book of Three) was a Witch-Whitelighter hybrid and the grandson of Leo Wyatt and Piper Halliwell. He was born to either Wyatt, Chris or Melinda Halliwell at an unknown time, and was blessed with the power of telekinetic-orbing, and presumably orbing aswellIt is unlikely that he would possess only tele-orbing when all other half-Whitelighters also possessed orbing.. Matthew was a student at Magic School, where his grandfather taught, and took classes in his tele-orbing powerForever Charmed. He was the eldest of Piper and Leo's nine grandchildren, being born in 2036. It was also noted that he was at the age of fourteen in 2050. Biography Early Life Matthew was born into the Halliwell family in 2036 as the eldest grandson of Leonardo Wyatt and Piper Halliwell. Eventually, he had a total of nine cousins and siblings, including a blonde-haired boy and girl, a brown-haired boy and girl, and Prudence Halliwell II. Matthew, and possibly the rest of the Halliwells in his generation, attended Magic School during childhood, while his grandfather was teaching there as Headmaster and professor of Telekinetic-Orbing, a class Matthew took. During one lesson, he volunteered to practice orbing a textbook to himself by blinking his eyes. Later Life It is likely that Matthew grew up to be like the Charmed Ones, a protector of the innocent and enemy of evil. As the eldest of Piper and Leo's grandchildren, it is possible that he inherited the Halliwell Manor in his later life. As a half-Whitelighter, he may have developed extra-Whitelighter powers as he grew older, such as healing, sensing, light manuipulation, thermokinesis, glamouring and others. Powers and Abilities *'Telekinetic-orbing:' Matthew was seen taking classes in tele-orbing with several other part and pure Whitelighters. In one class, he volunteered to be the first to demonstrate this power, and succesfully orbed a textbook to him. It is notable that he channeled his power through his eyes, just like his great-aunt Prue did. *'Other Whitelighter Powers:' It is likely that Matthew also possessed the power to orb, just as every other half-Whitelighter could do. Though it is less likely than orbing, he may have also possessed other Whitelighter powers such as healing, sensing and hovering. *'Spellcasting:' As a part-witch, Matthew was capable of creating and using magic spells and rituals. *'Potion-making:' Matthew, from his witch side, was able to brew and use potions, draughts and other magic liquids. *'Scrying:' Like all other witches and part-witches, Matthew was capable of scrying to find objects and persons respectively using a map and scrying crystal. Etymology Matthew's first name, from either his aunt his aunt's last name or Wyatt's middle name, is the English form of Matthaios, which was a Greek form of the Hebrew name Mattityahu meaning "gift of Yahweh". Saint Matthew, also called Levi, was one of the twelve apostles. He was a tax collector, and supposedly the author of the first Gospel in the New Testament. As an English name, Matthew has been in use since the Middle Ages. Behind the Scenes *Matthew was portrayed by Jordan Timsit in Forever Charmed. *The identity of Matthew's Halliwell parent is unknown, though there are some valid reasons for who could be: **Matthew Halliwell's first name is also Wyatt's middle name, suggesting Wyatt could be his father and named his son after him. **Matthew could alternatively have been named after Paige Matthews by Chris, as he said Paige was his favourite aunt. **Matthew could also be Melinda's son, since she the Elders made her par whitelighter like Wyatt and Chris. Therefore she could have named him after Wyatt or Paige. *Matthew and Prudence Halliwell II are the only named grandchildren of Leo and Piper. Appearances *Forever Charmed Notes and References Category:Hybrids Category:Witch-Whitelighter hybrids Category:Magic School students Category:Males Category:Halliwell family Category:Warren line Category:Born after 2006 Category:Individuals with the power of telekinetic-orbing Category:Witches Category:Whitelighters Category:American individuals